


Prepare to be Boarded

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, International Talk Like A Pirate Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Sirius and Hermione celebrate one of their favorite holidays.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 1





	Prepare to be Boarded

Hermione lay on one of the corner couches in the study, engrossed in her favorite author's latest novel. She was on the last chapter when she started to hear loud 'thumps' from the hallway. Hermione tried her best to ignore the noises, wandlessly casting a silencing charm.

It wasn't until she was on the second to the last page when something pointy tapped her on her shoulder. She screamed, book flinging into the air and landing on the other side of the room. She spun around to see the intruder, and her jaw dropped. There was Sirius, standing before her wearing a three-cornered hat, eye patch, white baggy shirt, red vest, tight black, ragged pants, a wooden peg leg, and one pointed black boot. He also had a fake parrot attached to his shoulder, and a long sword fastened to his brown belt.

"Sirius, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Arrr, me beauty!" Sirius growled, "Prepare to be boarded! It be Talk Like A Pirate Day!"

Hermione gasped. "Oh no! I completely forgot! I was so into my newest book!" She rushed out of the room, peg-legged Sirius following her close behind. "Oh Sirius, do you remember where my pirate clothes are?"


End file.
